


got me walkin' side to side

by shuantics



Series: somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Seungkwan's had his fair share of hazy nights and intoxicated tangos with men whose names he doesn't - nor cares to - remember. But this feels different, this feelsspecial.Seungcheol doesn't seem like a who's man looking for a quick fuck on a Friday night like Seungkwan is, Seungcheol seems like a man who's taking his time like Seungkwan's a treat he can all but devour, but still has every intention to anyway. It makes Seungkwan feel more, wanted, needed; it makes Seungkwan feel fuckingalive.





	got me walkin' side to side

**Author's Note:**

> me: lets write some pwp for 2seung  
> also me: ends up writing 6k+ with too much plot to handle
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy!!
> 
> title taken from 'side to side' by ariana grande from the dangerous woman album

“I know exactly what you need.” Jeonghan takes a sip from his movie theater cup of cola as Seungkwan looks up from his fries.

“And what would that be?”

The look on Jeonghan’s face - eyebrow cocked, lips pursed, omniscient expression - is Seungkwan’s universal indicator to know that he, in fact, does not know exactly what Seungkwan needs, he just thinks he does. When Jeonghan says, “I know exactly what you need,” the solution nine times out of ten is not needed for the situation.

“You need a good dick.”

Point proved.

“Yeah, you know what, you said that last time.” Seungkwan scoops some sauce on his fries. “And the time before that. I’ll tell you now, the solution to overwhelming bills and a goblin of a boss is _not_ getting fucked, despite what you may think.”

“Yeah, but it made you feel better though, didn’t it.”

Seungkwan rolls his lips together. “Shut up.”

Jeonghan reaches a hand over and steals some of Seungkwan’s fries. “Admit it, I’m right. I always am.”

“You’re not _always_ right,” Seungkwan replies.

“Am I not? Name one time I have not been right.”

Yoon Jeonghan’s the kind of person that’s hard to explain: he’s a good friend, really. He’s always been there for Seungkwan, just never the way you’d expect; he’s always there with the wrong thing to say, to coin a phrase. To reiterate, when Seungkwan’s grandmother died in fifth grade, he charmingly said, “It’s okay. You have another one. This one smelt funny anyway,” which, blatantly, didn’t help the heartbroken ten-year-old, but still Jeonghan stayed, rubbing his back and feeding him ice cream even after Seungkwan scandalously called him a bastard. Seungkwan knew that must’ve meant something. He tries, though. He really does. Just not particularly hard.

He’s also got a good heart deep, deep… _deep_ down inside. Past many, many layers somewhat equivalent to the seven layers of Hell: desolate and destructive. Jeonghan’s only been in love once and it was with his reflection in the mirror, but Seungkwan couldn’t really blame him. He was goddamn _gorgeous,_ even that being an under statement. And it was handy having such a high maintenance best friend through the treacherous high school years; Jeonghan puts up with him as much as he puts up with Jeonghan, so he supposes they’re equal.

But despite all that, it’s true. Jeonghan has a long, exaggerated history of being exactly correct in almost every situation that comes to mind. Like that time in twelfth grade when Seungkwan spilled wine all over his mother’s cream couch. “Salt and boiling water. Trust me, it works with cum stains.” (Seungkwan didn't ask further.) Or that time in college when Seungkwan got drunk and accidentally proposed to the sweet boy in his music class. “Lie. Lie straight through his teeth. He’ll get confused and back off.” (However guilty it made him feel, Seungkwan did it and it worked.) Or, more notably, the recent time that Seungkwan was feeling ultimately shitty over his expensive bills he could hardly pay with his shitty office job, run by a boss with torrential anger and control issues. “Get some dick. You’ll feel a hundred times better.” (Seungkwan did and he hated how right he was.)

“See! You can’t even name one, can you?” Jeonghan munches down. “Because I’m _always_ right.”

Seungkwan waves a hand dismissively. “I’m sure there’s a time you’ve been wrong, I just need time to think.”

“Hm, yeah.” Jeonghan nods. “You take your time with that, sweetie.” Seungkwan tips his head and mouths a curse as Jeonghan continues. “Anyway, back to the point.”

“Oh, there was a point of this?”

“You getting fucked.”

“Aren’t I lucky?”

“You’re not, because _clearly,_ you’re not getting any action.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Seungkwan would be a liar if he said that Jeonghan isn’t even a little bit right here. Not that he’s counting but it’s been _at least_ three months since the last time he’s had sex, probably longer since it’s been _good._ (Not to be rude, but Seungkwan knows there are places where Soonyoung could’ve been… better when they fucked, despite the amount of times he told him and Jeonghan otherwise.) Seungkwan’s never seen himself as the self-proclaimed ‘cum-dumpster and proud’ that Jeonghan is, and never really found the ‘empowering pleasure’ from sleeping around. Nonetheless, he can’t deny that after a good fuck, like, a _really_ good one, Jeonghan always seems refreshed and uplifted - a total one-eighty on what Seungkwan constantly feels like. So, in short, he’s told himself that maybe he’ll try the waters, dip his toes into the so-called slut lifestyle Jeonghan claims to live, and just _see._ Who knows, maybe on his adventures down the lust-driven lane, Seungkwan will find his perfect man; his knight in shining armor who’ll sweep him away from the critical crusade of life and take him to paradise whenever he likes.

Unlikely, though, right?

“Listen, you know my friend Minghao?”

“No, but go on.”

“His ex’s name is Seungcheol, he works over in the finance department in my office. Great guy, funny, _beautiful_ eyes-”

“-but that doesn’t matter does it?”

“Of course not, his dick is _big.”_ Jeonghan takes another sip of his drink. “Or so I’ve heard.”

Seungkwan scoffs. “From who?”

“Jisoo. You know, the guy I work with?”

Seungkwan pauses. “You don’t mean Christian Jisoo.” Jeonghan nods and Seungkwan quirks his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me _he_ sleeps around.”

“Honey, you thought _I_ was bad.”

(Seungkwan kind of loses hope for this generation, but puts that aside for now.) Seungkwan eyes Jeonghan suspiciously. “How big we talkin’?”

“Well, I’ll just call up Jisoo to see if he measured, I don’t fucking know Seungkwan. You don’t really stop to consider length when you’re about to get fucked.”

“Yeah, but you do, don’t you?” Seungkwan smiles wickedly, starting to laugh. “Remember Junhui? You dumped him because his dick barely--”

Jeonghan shoves a bunch of fries in Seungkwan’s mouth to shut him up, mumbling something like, “We never speak of that time.” and hastily gulping his drink while his cheeks flood an angry red.

 

“So, guess what your favorite friend got you as a birthday gift?” Jeonghan jumps over and intones.

“Is it a new car?” Seungkwan replies, looking for a laugh in the bottom of his glass

“No?” Jeonghan snorts, slipping into the bar stool next to his. “I love you, just not that much.”

“Oh,” Seungkwan says, setting the glass down, “then Seungkwan is not interested.”

“Alright, then I’ll tell Seungcheol not to come, shall I?”

Seungkwan turns his head and smiles sweetly. “Seungkwan is now interested.”

Jeonghan gives an eye roll, muttering, “Slut,” before throwing an arm around his best friend. “Guess you’re getting some birthday dick tonight.”

“You know what, maybe I _won’t_ jump into bed with him right away, Jeonghan,” Seungkwan suggests. “Maybe I’ll go on a date with him first.”

Hardly likely, even Seungkwan will admit. He likes to think that, between the two of them, Seungkwan is the one with far higher morals. To emphasize, Jeonghan lost his virginity at the age of seventeen, behind the bleachers to the captain of the football team. He also took Seungkwan’s. In college, Jeonghan was _notorious_ for getting drunk, showed up to half his lectures hung over and somehow managed to pass his degree with flying colors. Seungkwan went to bed early most nights, never missed a day and somehow stayed on par with Jeonghan the whole of their university lives. Jeonghan slept his way into to promotion, Seungkwan earned it. The two are actually polar opposites. But still, even Seungkwan can’t deny, he’s _thirsty; craving_ something good that leaves him walking wonky for days.

Jeonghan looks at Seungkwan, and Seungkwan looks at Jeonghan.

“Yeah, when Hell freezes over.”

Once again, Jeonghan’s right.

 

Jeonghan’s sharp gasp interrupts Seungkwan as he drinks, the way he aggressively slaps his arm being even worse. “There he is!”

Seungkwan, choking down his beverage, looks to where Jeonghan points and feels it’d be right to let the drink dribble from his lips.

After having greeted Minghao and Jisoo (“... who are now somehow dating so if they both give you sly looks throughout the night, don’t worry, they’ll get each other so drunk they won’t remember.”) and finding Seungcheol would be running late, Seungkwan sat at the bar and half-heartedly engaged in conversation despite this having been his supposed birthday night out (which, when thought about, would be hard because Jeonghan’s really the only person he can tolerate in the entire city.)

But now, the wait was sort of worth it.

“Oh, God, he’s even more gorgeous than I remember him,” Jeonghan sighs dreamily. “I am _such_ a good friend for letting you having him when I could climb that like a tree.”

“Yeah…” Seungkwan says, biting his lip, and watching the man standing in the door. He isn’t tall - shorter than Jeonghan - but has strong, broad shoulders and biceps that could pop the seams on his white dress shirt. Seungkwan’s breath gets caught in his throat as Seungcheol turns, his dark eyes scanning the bar before they land on the four already seated, his thick, pink lips curving into a gummy smile. He strides over, fringe that’s peeled up and stuck with gel bouncing as stands in front of them all, greeting with a warm, excitable smile; kissing Jisoo’s cheek, hugging both Minghao and Jeonghan (after a rather stuffy, “Nice to see _you_ again.”) before turning to Seungkwan, a closed-lipped yet big smile as he extends his hand.

“You must be Seungkwan,” he says in a heavy accent, voice thick like honey that Seungkwan feels melt down his skin. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“We haven’t,” Seungkwan replies, gripping Seungcheol’s hand and having a run down in his head: firm grip, cropped finger nails, soft; moisturized, veiny (and _everyone_ knows what veiny hands mean in a boy). If it were a hand pageant, Seungcheol just took the crown. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Seungcheol’s look lingers on him just as Seungkwan’s does too.

“Seungkwan’s our birthday boy,” Jeonghan inputs, holding Seungkwan’s shoulders. “Twenty-three today, would you believe? He doesn’t look a day over twelve.”

“Thanks, Mother Gothel,” Seungkwan snorts, shrugging Jeonghan’s hands off him. “I guess we can't all stay young and youthful.”

Minghao and Jisoo laugh collectively while Jeonghan rolls his eyes and pinches Seungkwan’s cheek. “They grow up so fast.” He stands from his stool and offers it to Seungcheol, saying, “I’m going to go look for someone easy to take me home tonight. You kids enjoy yourself.” before stalking off around the bar to a tall, dorky looking boy who will have the displeasure of Jeonghan’s flirting for the evening. There’s a stuffy silence before the couple, after hearing a song on the Jukebox, bid their own departures to go and saunter where the music could be more clearly heard, leaving Seungkwan alone with most likely the most attractive man he’s seen in his life.

“That was a bit awkward,” he Seungcheol chuckles taking the spare seat next to Seungkwan and leaning against the bar. “I didn’t know both Minghao and Jisoo we’re gonna be here.”

“Yeah, Jeonghan told me you had a past with them,” Seungkwan says, downing the last of his drink as Seungcheol calls over the bartender.

“If you could really call it that. I’ll have a scotch on the rocks, and a...” Seungcheol looks at Seungkwan, “... what for you?”

“Oh, gin and tonic, please.” Seungcheol ventures into his coat pocket for his wallet but Seungcheol whips out a card before he can manage.

“Put that away. The birthday boy shouldn’t have to pay.” (Seungkwan usually would’ve snapped at being called ‘boy’ but hearing the words slip from Seungcheol’s lips is a different story entirely.)

"So." Seungcheol sets his glass down after the drinks arrive and looks at Seungkwan with his big, glossy eyes, sending shivers down the latter's spine. "What else did our favorite gossip bug Jeonghan spill about me?"

Seungkwan swallows thickly, refreshing his throat with some alcohol. "Oh," he chuckles, "not a lot. Just that you work in the office..."  _You've got a good dick._ "... and you do finance-y stuff..."  _And, you've got a big dick._ "... all the boring details."

Seungcheol chuckles and runs his finger around the rim of his glass. "That's surprising. He's known for having trouble keeping his mouth shut."

Seungkwan snorts. "Sounds like my Jeonghan."

"He told me a bit about you, though."

Seungkwan's heart stops, mainly due to fear over exactly what Jeonghan's said - the amount of utter dirt the man has on him is unhealthy - but also because Seungcheol, in all his glorious sexiness, says so while undoing the top button of his shirt and looks up with his forehead crinkling, eyes boring straight through Seungkwan's soul, making him feel so small and timid in the shadow of a big, powerful man. Seungkwan's thankful he's been blessed with the ability to hide all sorts of arousal to the naked eye, because that look, paired with the way Seungcheol's deep, sexy voice reverberates around his head are currently the main causes Seungkwan can feel a hard on growing. "Oh?" he replies. "That's worrying. What part of my reputation has he ruined now?"

Seungcheol laughs and wets his lips (Seungkwan could combust). "Not much," he admits. "He just mentioned to me a cutie who works over in Downtown is having drinks for his birthday and could use someone hot to look at."

Seungkwan chokes a little on his drink. "Cutie?" he spits without much thought. "Who?"

"You, Dumbo." (Again, anyone who calls Seungkwan a name usually gets a smack, but when it's being spoken by Seungcheol, Seungkwan lets it slide and ignores the heat flooding to his crotch.)

Seungkwan blushes and picks up his drink again, taking a sip which turns into a gulp and dropping the glass back on the sticky bar. "Well, you're not so bad yourself, handsome." (Someone throw some ice water on him, please.)

With his lip quirking into a smirk (on second thoughts, Seungkwan would rather crave death at the moment) Seungcheol stands and hums, "Nature calls." before trotting off in the direction of the restroom, Seungkwan's eyes glued to his perky ass and thick thighs clad in his skin tight slacks like he was on a runway. He drops his head into his hand and groans knowing he wouldn't be able to last the whole night like this.

"Need a refill?" the bartender asks and Seungkwan scoffs.

"Make it a double."

 

Seungkwan isn't sure how many drinks have gone down his neck. All he's sure of is that Seungcheol, despite whatever pre-discern Seungkwan had of him being a strong, stoic, sex god, is clinging to him, giggling, and Seungkwan's honestly too drunk to judge or care. Minghao and Jisoo left, Jeonghan's making out with someone who Seungkwan doesn't think is the first guy he talked too, and the two of them sit together, laughing and giggling like silly teenagers.

"If we're talking about secrets, I've got one," Seungcheol says.

Seungkwan sets down what he hopes is his last glass and rests his arm on the bar beside it. "Go on. I bet it isn't as bad as mine." Seungkwan doesn't even know what his is... in fact, he doesn't know a lot of much at the moment.

Making a throaty chuckle (which, honestly, sends shivers down Seungkwan's spine) Seungcheol mimics him and leans against the bar. He looks as Seungkwan for a second and the latter is sure he can practically see the erraticness of his drunken mind fog behind his eyes. He's about to speak when he's interrupted.

"I've been staring at your ass for the entire time I've been talking to you."

Seungkwan actually had known that. He had noticed how many times Seungcheol's eyes had quickly flashed down while he leans over the bar, or when he shuffles on his seat and it really did nothing more than amass to Seungkwan's ego and make him incredibly turned on. (It's not like he can  _help_ thinking about having Seungcheol look at him such a way in other, less-dressed situations.) Still, to his intoxicated brain, it's the most scandalously, sexy thing that could have been said. He bites his lip and hopes the blood gushing to his cheeks isn't too obvious.

"Go on, what's yours that's  _so_ bad?"

Drunk Seungcheol is cute; adorable even. But that's not what equally-as-drunk Seungkwan is bothered with. Equally-as-drunk Seungkwan is bothered with the way Seungcheol's clothes cling to his body like some koala with detachment issues - his shirt hugs his chest, pecks practically popping from the button that almost seems to be ripping and, if Seungkwan's not mistaken, he can see the very distinct outline of abs lining his abdomen. Equally-as-drunk Seungkwan is bothered with how much his man's mere appearance turns him on and finds himself rather in the mindset to not care about how he presents that.

"Mine is..." Seungkwan bites his lip and runs his eyes over Seungcheol's body. "... I haven't been able to stop thinking about fucking you since I met you."

Seungcheol follows suit and gives his pretty pink lips a chew, teasing, "But that's what you came to do, right? Jeonghan told me  _all about_ your... needs."

Seungkwan would go over and strangle the bastard if he wasn't so drunk on some intoxicating concoction of drink and lust.

"Exactly." Biting the straw in what he hopes to be a sexy move, Seungkwan smirks. "So why are we still here and not fucking in the back of your Cadillac?"

"You assume I have a Cadillac."

Seungkwan shrugs, saying, "You can pretend." before grabbing a fist full of Seungcheol's loosened tie and yanking him in for a messy, desperate, hot kiss.

 

Seungkwan isn't sure what part of the city he's in, but he really doesn't care. He does know, however, that currently, he's being pressed into the wall of some apartment though, a wall opposite the heavy door they entered in, his legs secure around Seungcheol's waist as their mouths brawl in some passionate bid for attraction. It's all been very sudden: the way Seungkwan was whisked away in a car (that  _wasn't_ a Cadillac), dragged from the passenger seat and pinned against the door as Seungcheol kissed him hard; the way they barreled into the foyer and up the stairs to a home on the third floor (or fourth, Seungkwan wasn't counting); the way Seungcheol tore off his coat and two buttons from Seungkwan's shirt before he picked him up and slammed his body back into the plaster, the guttural groan resounding from Seungkwan being swallowed by the way Seungcheol let his tongue tango with his. Blood rushes to every part of his body, heart hammering, adrenaline rushing - Seungcheol undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt and wrests it from Seungkwan's shoulders, discarding it on the floor with his hands scaling up his body.

Seungcheol kisses his shoulder, his collar, his neck, and jaw, leaving wet, careless kisses over Seungkwan's cheeks until messily colliding with his mouth again, humming, deep and manly, "Your body is prettier than I could've imagined."

And with a groan, Seungkwan pulls Seungcheol's neck in tighter, kissing his mouth again in order to prevent anything more cheesy and heart-warming to leave his lips, instead moaning, "Can you just fuck me already?"

Seungcheol drops Seungkwan on the bed with an  _oof,_ the former stripping himself of his shirt and leaning over with a bare torso to grind and rub the pair's crotches together. Seungkwan doesn't want to be  _that_ size queen but  _Good God_ is Seungcheol packing a punch. Seungkwan moans and drops his head back on the soft pillows, hands finding Seungcheol's firm shoulders and hooking his arms around them, pulling him down for another indulgent kiss.

There's just something about Seungcheol's lips. Seungkwan noticed upon first meeting him they were plush and plump, most likely sprinkled with a red tint from the way they shone every time Seungcheol licked them. Naturally, he wondered about how good they would feel pressed against the pressure points littered around his body, but Seungkwan never expected them to taste so good. It's a taste hard to place - mainly because Seungkwan's far from being able to think straight - but they're surely addictive, every kiss he gets just making him yearn for more. He bites on Seungcheol's bottom lip and the latter moans into his mouth, chuckling deep from his throat and somehow kissing Seungkwan harder. (A perfectly timed, sexy quip would be appropriate here, but unfortunately, Seungcheol's probably too drunk to think of anything good.)

His fingers fiddle with the buttons on Seungkwan's skin tight jeans and he tugs them down his hips. He lowers his face, inches away from his crotch and breathes airily over the tented fabric. "Your hips..." He doesn't elaborate, just leans in and kisses the plush skin of Seungkwan's thigh, adding, "Your thighs..."

Seungkwan, who doesn't often resemble anything close to shyness, suddenly feels his body flood head to toe with heat, closing his knees together and hiding his face sheepishly in the corner of his elbow. Seungcheol, with this abrupt dominance radiating from him, tuts and lets his teeth gently tug at the skin, Seungkwan not stopping the moan that flies from his lips as his hand absent mindedly flies to Seungcheol's hair as the man juts his legs back open.

With little whimpers escaping the former, Seungcheol nuzzles his face crudely against Seungkwan's bulge, fingers lacing into his hair as Seungkwan feels himself crumble piece by piece. "Your body is just so good, Seungkwan-ah..."

It's been so long since Seungkwan been touched, let alone in such a way. Sure, lonely nights concealed in his bedroom with the lights dimmed and explicit videos playing in the background are nice, but are nothing in comparison to the real thing; feeling the way another person touches and feels his body, strokes and samples his skin. He's riddled head to toe with so much excitement and adrenaline that he could bounce off the walls. And Seungcheol is far from what Seungkwan was expecting in a drunken one night stand. Seungkwan's had his fair share of hazy nights and intoxicated tangos with men whose names he doesn't - nor cares to - remember. But this feels different, this feels _s_ _pecial._ Seungcheol doesn't seem like a man who's looking for a quick fuck on a Friday night like Seungkwan is, Seungcheol seems like a man who's taking his time like Seungkwan's a treat he can all but devour, but still has every intention to anyway. It makes Seungkwan feel more, wanted, needed; it makes Seungkwan feel fucking  _alive._

Seungcheol tugs down Seungkwan's underwear with his fingers hooked in the waistband, dropping them on the floor along with his jeans. Seungkwan peeks down, his hand fiercely tangled into Seungcheol's hair as he lays wet, open mouthed kisses all over the soft, thick skin of his upper leg. "You really are fucking stunning, you know that?"

Seungkwan shies away again, biting the skin of his arm to prevent himself from screaming. He'd really hit the jackpot tonight.

"Can I bite them?" Seungcheol takes Seungkwan's stiff length into his hand and gently strokes it, the latter's knees quivering as he looks down, Seungcheol's somehow cute eyes boring up at him, and nods.

"How hard?"

Heaving out, Seungkwan drops his head back. "As hard as you want."

His bites were surprisingly gentle. Seungcheol nips at his skin, tiny speckles of red from his canines dusting Seungkwan's thigh before he sinks his teeth in, using the pre-cum that leaks to jerk his hand up and down. Seungkwan, body shivering and sensitive, thrashes his head and tightens his grip on Seungcheol's hair as the latter peppers kiss on his other thighs, humming as he tugs at the skin with his teeth. He sinks them in again and Seungkwan's bucks his hips in Seungcheol's hand, whimpering curses as Seungcheol runs his tongue over the faint indents on his leg. 

"You're a bit... kinky, I guess?" he comments, following Seungcheol's head with his eyes as he lays his pecks around the skin to the sensitive skin of his inner-upper thigh.

With a chuckle, Seungcheol replies, "Just a bit." before he sits himself up and pulls Seungkwan's sweat slicked body closer to his. 

With his cheeks red and hot, Seungkwan drags his hands from Seungcheol's shoulders, taking a second to grope, before scaling them down his firm, toned chest, admiring his abdomen as his fingers grace over it. Seungcheol has one hand jerking Seungkwan's cock while the other rubs teasing circles around his entrance, watching in amusement as Seungkwan's face flashes from seductive admiration for his body to sudden, striking pleasure, biting his lip and muttering out a gentle call of his name.

"Seungcheol," it goes, "hnng-- you really like dragging it out, don't you?"

"I like taking my time, Seungkwan," Seungcheol replies, a smirk that Seungkwan - if not for his drunken state - would want to wipe off with many,  _many_ hard kisses. The mere mention of his own name falling from Seungcheol's lips like melted candy makes him whine, his knees again shying together which are reared apart once more. "Keep these nice and spread for me, yeah?" 

Seungkwan's sure he's going to lose his mind by the time the night's up.

Seungcheol kisses his lips again, spitting into his own palm and rubbing it over the head of Seungkwan's dick, taking the length into his hand to stroke quicker and quicker. He reaches over to his bedside table and fishes around inside for a white bottle of lubricant and Seungkwan's heart starts to hammer in his throat.

He starts getting fidgety, playing with his fingers, dancing them over Seungcheol's chest as the latter lathers lube on his index finger. Seungkwan squirms and lets his nails dig into the skin when the cold liquid hits his skin, fingers going to undo the belt on Seungcheol's belt before his hands are knocked away.

"Not yet," Seungcheol says, leaning in and pressing his lips to Seungkwan's neck. "That's for later." 

Seungkwan moans, the sound being etched into a gasp as Seungcheol, in time with the hickey he sucks on his neck, presses his finger hard against Seungkwan's tight ass, breaching him like he was barrier worth breaking. Running his hands through his sweaty hair, Seungkwan relaxes back into the mattress as Seungcheol whispers in his ear to do so. Kisses are trailed over his neck, as if the area hadn't been assaulted enough already, and Seungcheol hums, "How do you like it?" as his hand guides his digit in and out of Seungkwan.

Seungkwan flinches and screws his eyes shut. He's in no way unfamiliar with such a feeling but the way Seungcheol presents it and with excitement practically bubbling through his veins, he finds himself being incredibly aware of everything, despite how sluggish and weak he seems from the alcohol poisoning in him. "L-like it?" he stutters.

"Hm-hm." Seungcheol nibbles his skin. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

Seungkwan's entire being melts into the bed, moaning out. He knows  _exactly_ how he'd like to be fucked - he's thought extensively about it, actually - but when posed with the question as his skin feels on fire and Seungcheol opens him with two fingers, nothing but mindless babbles come from his lips, somewhere amongst, a whispered, "Hard." He feels Seungcheol smirk against his skin, uttering, "Hard? And rough?"; the hand that jerks him going fast and the fingers that fuck him claw deeper, to the extent Seungkwan's hips stutter and snap up, then the striking feeling of pleasure fizzle for a second before disappearing. Seungcheol's fingers - now three - press only briefly against Seungkwan's prostate, leaving him wet and whining, keeling for more.

He gasps out, "Yes." his hands either side of him grasping the sheets in need, borderline irritation, before he forces a hand up, grasping Seungcheol's hair instead, and pulling his face from his neck to hiss, "So for God's sake will you get on with it."

Seungcheol maintains this cocky, slanted smirk the entire time he looks at Seungkwan, leaning down and capturing his lips again before dragging his fingers from Seungkwan and guiding him roughly on to his knees. In a hazy attempt to gain some much-needed friction - Seungkwan's reached that slutty stage of cock-desperation, it seems - Seungkwan ruts his hips back against Seungcheol's crotch, his bulge sliding in between his slickened ass. 

Seungcheol laughs and kisses Seungkwan's spine. "I paid so much attention to your thighs I forget all about this little... asset." He gives Seungkwan's ass a hard squeeze, smile shining through his voice. "Well, not so little."

Seungkwan flushes more than he already has and pulls Seungcheol's sweet smelling pillow to bury his face in. "Just hurry up," he slurs, "please."

Seungcheol pushes Seungkwan forward to gain access to his zipper, holding his hips at bay while he shuffles from his slacks. 

Seungkwan's head swells with haziness as he presses his head into the pillow like he's drowning in a mist of anticipation and pleasure. Seungcheol fishes around his drawer again before guiding the head of his condom-clad cock to Seungkwan's entrance, dripping with a fresh, generous slathering of lubricant. Seungkwan's knees shake as he clenches around nothing, body tensing until Seungcheol runs his hands over his back and hums, "Relax, baby."

He fumbles with his words, muttering, "Please, God, just--" groaning, "hurry up and, and fuck me."

Seungcheol has a firm grip on his hips, holding him tightly in place as he takes his length, girth extravagant which stretches Seungkwan, and eases himself in. 

The entirety of Seungkwan's body ripples like a sudden rock thrown into a slow sluice of water. His knuckles fade white from grasping at the sheets; his eyes screwed shut with the indulgent burn of Seungcheol's member sinking into his body. He lifts his head up only to crush it back into the pillow as the former drags his dick out and repeats the excruciatingly teasing process. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he whimpers, trying to subtly adjust his stance with his knees slipping on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asks.

"Peachy," Seungkwan replies, letting out an extravagant gasp as he presses himself back into the sway of Seungcheol's progressively quickening hips. "Fuck, it hurts good."

Letting out a vulnerable, shaky sigh, Seungcheol leans over and kisses Seungcheol's shoulder. "Hard and rough, yeah?" he clarifies, voice lilting teasing.

"And fast," Seungkwan chokes.

"And fast?" Seungcheol chuckles. "You really are beginning to become my favorite boy."

Before Seungkwan's breath can leave him, Seungcheol slides his hips out as quick as the cavern will let him, snapping back in and striking Seungkwan with a rough thrust. He groans as Seungkwan gasps. "Oh, God!" he cries, his body rocking back and forth, half on his own accord and half due to Seungcheol's cock dragging in and out. "God, fuck..." His voice bounces with the way Seungcheol's hips slam into him, skin slapping aggressively as a long, disgruntled whine escapes his throat. His breath runs away from him as quick as his sense, feeling dazed yet suddenly sparky when the head of Seungcheol's cock strikes him hard against his sweet spot, the twisted feeling of indescribable pleasure pinching at his gut. 

Seungkwan reels his head back and moans, gasps, cries out in ecstasy, words shooting through his mind as pleasure shoots through his body when Seungcheol fucks him right again and again and again. "Hnng--Seungcheol!" he yelps, the sear of Seungcheol's nails grasping at his skin adding to the staggering feeling crawling through every inch of his veins. Seungkwan doesn't know what's more intoxicating - the aftermath of seven gin and tonics or the way Seungcheol purrs in his ear, "Fuck, baby, your tight ass feels so good," as well as an array of moans and grunts and kisses littered over his sweaty skin.

"Seungcheol..." Seungkwan rasps, increasing in volume the more erratic and wild and fast and rough Seungcheol's thrusts become. "Seungc-cheol!" It's like that's the only word Seungkwan can manage to utter at the moment, despite the mass of other curses and cries that flood to his dizzy head. "More, more..."

In what seems like no more than a second, Seungcheol's pulled out, pushed Seungkwan again on his back and is slamming back in, the latter's legs held in the air as animalistic punctures are sent straight into his prostate. Seungkwan throws his head back and moans, desperately grasping at something to dig his nails into, finding Seungcheol's shoulder worthy enough as his legs tighten around his waist. "Fuck, there!" he cries. "Fuck me there!" 

The set, strong rhythm Seungcheol sat with as he jaggers his cock in becomes loose and lazy as Seungkwan's ties holding him up also become loose and lazy. He's slipping dangerously close to the edge, this hectic charge of pleasure building in his gut until one, two sharp thrusts and a searing hot, messy kiss from Seungcheol later and he's barreling over, cumming untouched with his body clenching and hips spasming. "Oh, God, fuck..."

Seungcheol growls and wraps Seungkwan's body in his arms, holding him tight as his tries to maintain a steady rhythm to run after his own orgasm. Seungkwan lets himself be toyed with like a ragdoll, Seungcheol's grip so tight there could be bruises and wrapping his arms lucidly around him as he grunts and gasps, sliding out and cumming in the condom.

Seungkwan wants to say he remembers the way Seungcheol cleans his sweaty, limp body or the way he wraps him up in a clean, warm blanket but can honestly say that, before the moon has sunk behind the east and the sun has from the west, he's blacked the fuck out.

 

Vibrations against a hard wood floor are surprising when unexpected anyway, but vibrations mixed with the shrill ringtone, that Seungkwan for some reason decided was a good choice, against a hard wood floor are certainly surprising when one's hungover and waking up in some unknown bed. Gasping and flinching as he shoots upright from the covers, Seungkwan covers his eyes from the blinding sunlight glaring from the window, stinging harshly with an unsettling feeling in his gut and an unsatisfying pounding in his head. He groans and looks around the floor where his phone sits discarded amongst a pile of clothes and reaches for it, closing off the sound and pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"If you're still at Seungcheol's, I'm going to expect you to buy me lunch and tell me I'm the greatest best friend in the world."_

Seungkwan would laugh if it weren't for the excruciating pain in his skull. "I just woke up." He looks around. Speaking of Seungcheol, where is he?

_"How much did you drink?"_

"I don't even remember."

_"Well, how was the sex?"_

Seungkwan thinks... "No, don't remember that either."

 _"Great, I get you the finest man in the entire city and you get yourself so pissed you don't remember him fucking you."_ Jeonghan sighs.  _"Men..."_

From somewhere in the apartment - a very swanky one, at that - Seungkwan hears the obvious click and shutting of a door and whispers, "I gotta go." before his ear can be chewed off anymore and as Seungcheol, in all his post-sex, shining glory, waltzes into the bedroom.

"Morning," he says, smiling that endearing gummy smile that makes Seungkwan's heart boom. Now that the 'important part' of getting laid was over, Seungkwan sees Seungcheol in a whole new light: rather than gleaming in the dimly lit bar, Seungcheol illuminates in the morning sun, radiating adorableness, almost timid cuteness as he hands Seungkwan a styrofoam cup of strong coffee. "How's your head?" 

"Hurting." Seungkwan takes a sip and tries to hide the bitterness searing his tongue.

"Here, these will help." Seungcheol offers him a pack of aspirin and leans back against the dresser, gulping his own coffee.

"Thank you," Seungkwan says, popping two in his mouth. "And, uh, thank you for last night... I mean, I had fun."

Seungcheol's smile gave a glare that somehow rivals that of the outside as he scratches his neck awkwardly, like a dorky teenager in the face of his crush. "Yeah, well... do you even remember it?" he chuckles.

"... Not particularly." Seungkwan laughs. "But, hey, let a boy use his imagination."

There's a silence between them, like the planets were aligned and waiting for one of them to make a move. Seungkwan opens his mouth before Seungcheol interrupts him.

"If you wanted to, I could sure show you again." He bites his lips and eyes Seungkwan's bare upper half before his deep, brown eyes bore into his. "Imagination not needed..."

Seungkwan's breath gets caught in his throat, chewing his lip all the same as he nods. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Approaching slowly, Seungcheol traps Seungkwan with his arms either side of his body while the latter's heart hammers in his head (then again, that could just be the hangover). He presses his lips to Seungkwan's sweetly, gently, only twisting his head to deepen the kiss when Seungkwan wraps his arms around his neck. "You should eat first," Seungcheol says, pulling away but keeping his lips close enough that his breath fans over Seungkwan's.

"Hm, eggs with a side of sex. Not bad."

Seungcheol stands and pulls Seungkwan with him, holding his waist and kissing him again before nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen with a wide, bright smile on his face.

Seungkwan waits until he's alone before he grabs his phone and punches a text to Jeonghan:

 **seungkwan:** you know what, you were right  
**seungkwan:** i feel great

 


End file.
